Come Back Leonardo
by Cat-kun
Summary: Leonardo witnessed the death of a young TMNT girl he returns home and takes out something that will change his life forever
1. Death

Come Back

A Leonardo Story

Chapter One

Guilt

Leonardo was standing in a dark ally looking for supplies in the Junkyard

Leonardo: Argh man there is nothing today!

Suddenly he heard some clashes of medal and went to investigate

Leonardo: What is happening?

He saw a young Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle backed into a corner Sais in the concrete

Jana: Help! Help!

Leonardo ran to the Girl and helped her up not noticing the gun the Punk called Dark Fist was holding he held it up and pulled the trigger as Leonardo was fighting some of the Punks

BANG

Jana: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He looked over to see the girl on the ground dead her chest the bullet buried.

The Punks laughed as they ran away

He forgot about them and ran to her blood everywhere

Leonardo: No no!

He cried on top of the girls' body

And Fainted

Five minutes later

Leonardo after giving the girl a burial grabbed his katanas

Leonardo: They will pay none of them will live for killing you

None of them

In the Lair

Michelangelo: I am getting worried about Leo

Donatello: Me too he should have been back here by now

Raphael: I am going to get Leo Master Splinter

Suddenly the door opened and Leonardo walked in shallow faced

Master Splinter: Are you all right my son

Leonardo: peachy

He walked though the door to his bedroom

Michelangelo: What is wrong with Leo?

Splinter: My sons we must let Leonardo rest we will ask him in the Morning

All: Yes Sensei

The three Turtles walked into there room with Splinter following

In Leonardo's room

Leonardo: _I could have saved her_

He walked to his desk and took out the container of pills from Raphael's mood swings

"Happy pills" he called them.

Leonardo: what the heck I need a little joyment

With that Leonardo opened the container and swallowed three pills

With that the blue clad turtle laid on the bed

And cried himself to Sleep

Read and Review


	2. Coma

Chapter 2

Nightmare's about her

And falling deeper into dispair

Donatello: Leo Leonardo It is time for practice Leo

Donatello opened the door to see Leonardo sleeping on his bed

Donatello: Are you alright Leo?

He was replied with Leonardo rolling away from him

Donatello: That is strange Leo doesn't sleep this late

He turned around to see a Note that had the same thing on it

I COULD'NT SAVE HER!

He decided to Leave Leo alone and let him sleep

In the living room

Raphael: So were is Leo Don?

Donatello turned over and walked to the kitchen with Raphael and Michelangelo

Michelangelo: It is time for practice

Donatello: Leo's sleeping he was very tired and I think this has to do with it

Don reached in his pocket and pulled out the ragged paper

Raphael: What it is just a piece of old paper?

Donatello: Look

He turned it over to see the messages

Michelangelo: I couldn't save her? What is that supposed to mean

Raphael: Yea Don what is it supposed to mean

Donatello: I don't know I honestly don't know

In Leo's mind the unfortunate event's scar was still fresh

Leonardo: Couldn't save her

He silenced

As he woke took two pills and walked out of his room

Donatello looked over to see Leo leaning on the sofa

Donatello: Leo what are you doing out of the bed!

Leonardo: It's practice time Don

Michelangelo: But you can barely stand Leo

Raphael: Give it up he won't quit

Leonardo: Come on

The Four Turtles made their way to the dojo

As practice began

**The pairings were**

**Leonardo X Donatello**

**Raphael X Michelangelo**

The Practice began with Raphael and Michelangelo and then with Donatello and Leonardo.

Raphael won (DUH!) in the first round so Donatello and Leonardo were next.

Donatello: Come on!

The two Turtles clashed weapons until Leonardo felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor

Donatello: Leo!

The Turtles rushed over to their brother and dragged him to the infirmary

Michelangelo: What Happened?

Donatello: According to the computer Leo is in a **gasp**

Michelangelo: What?

Raphael: Yea

Donatello: Coma

All: What!

Donatello: Something in his system like a pill or drink like alcohol is making Leo get drowsy and fall into the state that he is in right now

Raphael: Is there someway we can cure it

Donatello: Maybe but we will have to find out what Leonardo drank or took

Michelangelo: Leo never drinks

Donatello: He may have if he felt like he needed it

Raphael: What about the note

Michelangelo: Could it have connection to Leo's behavior

Donatello: Search Leo's room

Raph and Mickey went to search in Leo's room as Don looked at their brother

Donatello: I hope we find the antidote

Before it is too late

Read and Review


	3. Song

Come Back Leonardo

Chapter Three

Concerned

Donatello looked at his brother Leonardo was put on a IPV to help him breath Raphael and Michelangelo stood beside them slient.

Michelangelo: Will he be Okay Don?

Donatello: I don't know Mikey

Raphael: Argh why wont he wake up?!

Suddenly Leonardo's hands started to twitch as his eyes opened

Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello: Leo!

Leonardo: Hi guys I am going out for some air

Raphael: No your not you just got out of Coma

Michelangelo: No you stay here Leo

Suddenly Leonardo made a dash for the door

Donatello: Get Him!

But as He said those words

Leonardo was gone

Uptop

Leo looked at the grave of the Turtle girl and cried. He suddenly Remembered a Song that the radio played on the day that she died.

_Dieing in my soul_

_Mind still with you_

_I can't help but think_

_Of that hit that you took for me_

Leonardo: The Gunshot!

_Holding Roses red as Blood_

_The blood you shed for the one you loved_

_For there is nothing_

_I would want more_

_To hear you again_

_To speak with you again_

_"Good-bye" I said_

_As I cried out_

_Luring me to sleep_

_In your bloody mess_

_As I cried_

_Our Love is no more_

It all be came clear then

Leonardo: I loved her I loved her

He cried and Cried until he could not take it

And fell into a deep sleep

Again

Read and Review Please!


End file.
